Juste une dernière étreinte
by NemyNet
Summary: OS pour le Bloody valentine contest : Le soir de la Saint Valentin, une promesse est tenue. mais nos amants se perdent à tout jamais après s'être aimés et unis le temps d'une étreinte


**Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest**

**Cas : ****« Juste une dernière étreinte »**

**Avocat de la défense : ****NemyNet**

**Témoin de la défense : ****melacullen**

**Suspects : ****Edward & Bella**

**Responsabilité : ****Tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'en amuser.**

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur :** **http:// www(.)fanfiction(.)net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/**

POV EDWARD

Ce soir c'est la Saint Valentin, je n'aimais pas cette fête. Comment Bella pouvait-elle se voir comme ma Valentine ? Au IIIème siècle, les noms des jeunes femmes étaient placés dans une urne, puis tirés au sort par des hommes. Bien sûr, ces mariages allaient de pair avec une immoralité sexuelle. Rien de tel pour redouter cette soirée.

Tête à tête avec Rose, ma sœur, mon amie, mon alliée. Nous n'étions pas toujours en accord, voir rarement. Mais elle seule avait le courage de me contrer, de dire honnêtement ce qu'elle pensait.

Ne bouge pas tout le temps Edward, je te rappelle mon frère que tu es un vampire. Et un vampire sait se tenir sans bouger.

—Pourquoi lui ai dit-je oui ?

—Car c'est une fête humaine, la fête des amoureux. Et il me semblait que tu voulais qu'elle vive le maximum d'expériences humaines avant le jour que je redoute tant.

—Je sais, allez dépêche-toi. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Ses fleurs ? Ma boutonnière ?

—Et tes chaussettes aussi ! Oui, oui j'ai tout. Mais qu'y-a-t-il Edward, on dirait que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ?

—Alice, je sens qu'Alice me cache quelque chose, j'ai peur. Bella fait toujours ce que je n'ai pas prévu.

—Si c'était vraiment grave Alice te le dirait. Elle ne veut plus te voir dans l'état qui a suivi ta rupture avec Bella. Tu vas passer une bonne soirée j'en suis sure.

—Je sens que vous aussi. Humm, soirée sur la banquise, n'abusez pas avec les pingouins, c'est plein de gras.

Que c'était bon de rire avec ma sœur. Heureusement que ma famille était là, ils m'avaient souvent empêché de sombrer complètement.

Ce soir nous avions la maison que pour nous deux, comme Bella aimait tant. Pendant qu'elle était occupée avec Alice, j'avais cuisiné pour mon amour. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon mais j'avais scrupuleusement respecté la recette et j'en avais même rédigé le menu.

Entrée façon Emmett

—

Chasse en forêt et son accompagnement.

—

Douceur glacée.

—

Ronde des desserts sanglants.

—

Duo sur Paillasse.

Je sentais que Bella allait se poser plein de questions. J'avais hâte.

—C'est bon frérot va rejoindre ta moitié. Dans 2 minutes, il n'y aura plus que vous deux.

—Merci Rose.

Sois prudent ! Bella a une imagination débordante.

POV BELLA 

C'était la Saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux.

Cela me rendait très triste. Je me rappelais du mois d'août et de mon mariage avec Edward. Alice, comme à son habitude en avait trop fait, mais j'avoue que ce fut une journée merveilleuse. Merveilleuse jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seule avec Edward. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. J'avais envie, depuis si longtemps, d'aller au-delà de nos habitudes. Il n'avait pas pu, de peur que je ne meure, toujours les même raisons, jour après jour. Je m'en voulais d'avoir refusé ce jour-là dans la clairière. C'est à se demander si je n'avais pas aussi peur que lui, même si j'avais moins à perdre. Ce soir, il me l'avait dit renouvelant ainsi sa promesse de m'aimer entièrement mais peut-être était-ce un autre de ses petits mensonges, sauf que malgré tout, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Tête à tête avec Alice, mon amie, ma sœur, ma confidente et mon coach. J'avais pris l'habitude et je savais que résister ne servait à rien. Et dire que si j'avais été transformée en aout, j'aurais été à armes égales.

—Il n'est pas sur que t'aurais pu fêter la Saint Valentin s'il t'avait transformé cet été.

—Pardon ? j'étais encore en train de rêver.

—Ne me la fait pas Bella, je sais que tu manigance quelque chose.

—Je veux forcer ton frère.

—Forcer ? tu crois pouvoir le forcer à te transformer ? En plus pour la Saint Valentin !

—Non, je veux le forcer à m'honorer, moi sa femme, sa moitié. Alice, s'il te plait ne lui dit rien.

—Je n'aime pas ça Bella, mais tant que je ne verrais rien de plus précis, je ne lui dirais rien. Mais je vais devoir l'éviter.

—Merci, merci.

C'était une véritable amie. Trop protectrice comme son frère mais je savais qu'elle aussi m'aimait. Ce soir nous avions la maison pour nous deux, c'était ce soir ou jamais !

Je sortais précipitamment de la pièce, trop précipitamment que je me suis emmêlé les pieds et je me retrouvais parterre. Pour une fois j'avais eu le reflexe de mettre les mains en avant afin d'éviter que mon nez embrasse encore le plancher. Edward m'avait interdit de marcher les mains dans les poches afin d'adoucir mes célèbres chutes.

J'entendais un petit gloussement, je levais la tête pour trouver mon mari déjà accroupi devant moi.

—Je devrais vraiment installer de la moquette plus épaisse. Comment vont tes mains ma douce ?

—Je vais bien.

Il n'aurait pas pu attendre que je me relève avant de venir me rejoindre ?

—Tu me donne bien du fils à retorde pour te garder en vie, mon petit chaton

—Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, mon honorable puma.

—Pas ce soir Bella, ne recommençons pas ce soir. J'aimerai que tu profites de la soirée.

—D'accord.

—Ne pourrais-tu pas m'aider un peu ? Et faire au moins semblant d'apprécier notre soirée, même si elle est trop humaine à ton goût.

—Et par quoi commence cette soirée ?

—Par un bouquet de fleurs.

D'un geste désinvolte il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges. Une fois dans mes bras, il fit la grimace.

—Elles me semblaient jolies, mais toi à coté elles font vraiment pale figure.

—Moi je les aime. Où allons-nous débuter cette soirée ?

—Nous n'allons pas quitter la chambre. Du moins toi, moi j'ai le service à assurer.

Au moment où je franchis l'entrée, je fus émerveillée. La pièce avait été décorée avec un raffinement si sophistiqué que je savais qu'Esmé était la coupable. Une multitude de chandeliers étaient posés à divers coins de la chambre, projetant ainsi mille et une ombres sur les murs. Le lit avait été transformé en baldaquin, qui vomissait de dentelles, le tissu avait été tiré, ce qui m'empêchait d'en voir l'intérieur. Deux amphores complétaient l'ensemble me rappelant ainsi les décors antiques de la Grèce

Ce soir…ce serait ce soir. Il me prit par la taille pour me faire pivoter vers lui, il me tendait une coupe de champagne.

—A ma princesse.

—Voudrais-tu me saouler afin d'abuser de mon corps ?

Aie j'avais du être trop directe. Il me lançait déjà son regard accusateur, mais vite atténué par son si beau sourire. Tel un réflexe Pavlov mes joues se teintèrent de rouge, mon cœur accéléra. Bien sur Edward semblait jouir de ce moment. Puis il s'adressa à moi.

—Tu pense vraiment qu'à ça. Pourrais-je au moins avoir le plaisir de te servir le repas que je t'ai confectionné avant que nous copulions ?

Le verbe « copuler » n'était pas habituellement dans son vocabulaire, il semblait vouloir me faire réagir.

—Ton monde est fascinant.

—Fascinant ? Lui demandais-je.

—Au début je croyais que ta perception de la réalité était altérée. Je te croyais tout simplement schizophrène où dans ton monde les flammes de l'enfer auraient été aussi douces qu'une plume .

—Et toi tu es mon ange. J'espère que le repas sera rapide.

Je cherchais à le faire réagir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'étais déçu mais je n'en resterais pas la.

—Je dois m'entretenir avec Esmé avant son départ. Je reviens dans cinq minutes avec les amuses bouches.

—Va ! je vais patienter en appréciant ce champagne.

Je ne devais pas traîner. Je sortis l'objet de mon futur délit de la table de nuit pour le glisser sous l'oreiller de droite. Je regagnais ma place et bu deux grandes gorgées à mon verre, ce qui me donna un bon coup de fouet pour la suite de notre soirée.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé trois minutes, qu'il était déjà devant moi. Une main dans le dos, il semblait porter quelque chose.

—Prends place à table que je puisse servir ton entrée.

—Miam. Lui dis-je en m'installant.

—Entrée façon Emmett, m'annonça-t-il. As-tu une idée sur le plat ?

—Un ours en broche ?

Il me souriait.

—Presque ma douce. En fait, ce sont des toasts de saumon. Les ours sont les plus friands de saumon.

Il s'était assis en face de moi. Il adorait me regarder manger. En fait il adorait m'admirer quand je faisais toutes ces choses humaines, qui étaient devenues son addiction**.** Toutes ces choses dont il disait qu'il me priverait une fois que je serais une des leurs.

—C'est bon mon amour ?

—Oui, je présume que tu as fait venir ce saumon de Norvège.

—Non mon cœur c'est Emmett qui est allé l'attraper, il a utilisé la méthode des ours bruns.

—Qu'il est mignon. Bon la suite.

—Tes désirs sont des ordres.

—Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

—Il va falloir te calmer un peu, sois patiente sinon je te menotte. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Il avait l'air d'avoir préparé cette soirée avec minutie, comme d'habitude, ce qui n'est plus un scoop . Je connaissais son aversion pour cette fête mais il n'arrivait jamais à me résister. Sauf hélas pour deux choses et j'espérais que ce soir ces deux détails seraient réglés. Il revenait déjà avec la suite. Il m'annonça triomphalement.

—Chasse en forêt et son accompagnement. Une idée ?

—Boudin aux pommes. J'adore le sang.

Oups ! Son sourire avait disparu. Je crois que je suis trop directe ce soir, mais c'était trop marrant. A croire que j'ai décidé de faire mon boulet, une fois de plus.

—C'est juste un pavé de biche accompagné de champignons des sous-bois et d'une fondue d'aubergines. Dois-je préciser que la biche a été saignée ?

Les champignons des bois, les bois ça me rappelait Jacob. Jacob et sa chaleur me manquait. Mais revenons à Edward.

—C'est toi qui ….

—Oui mon étoile, j'ai pris soin de prendre la plus musclée et de ne pas la saigner à blanc pour avoir la viande la plus tendre et je me suis même permis de la promener en laisse**.**

—En gros je suis la seule que tu ne veux pas saigner ?

Tel un arc il se banda, sa mâchoire se contracta. Son self-control était impressionnant, il me fallait trouver une brèche. Seuls deux mots sifflèrent entre ses dents « sexe et sang ».

—Mange au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je t'ai fait une petite sauce au foie gras, il parait que c'est très raffiné.

—C'est délicieux Edward et que me proposes-tu après ?

Tout en parlant je regardais le lit.

—J'ai prévu une douceur glacée.

—J'espère que c'est de la vanille.

—Raté encore une fois.

Il m'attira violement à lui afin de me coller contre son corps d'Apollon. Il avait sa main droite dans mes cheveux, sa main gauche sur mes reins, je ne touchai plus le sol. Ma bouche était contre la sienne, je sentais mon sexe si proche du sien. Mon intimité réagissait aux caresses de mon mari car je commençais à mouiller légèrement. J'avais des picotements dans le bas-ventre, une sensation de vide naissait en moi. Tout un éventail d'émotions réveillait mon envie de lui ! Nos bouches s'ouvrirent, j'effleurais sa langue avec délicatesse. Et aie, je m'étais coupé la langue sur une de ses canines. Il me repoussa. Nonnnn j'en voulais plus.

—Tu ne peux pas faire attention de temps en temps ? J'ai ton sang dans ma bouche. Du venin aurait pu s'infiltrer dans ton corps.

J'étais imperturbable, le regardant d'un air étonné qui semblait encore plus le déstabiliser.

—Douceur glacée ? je trouve ça bien bouillant.

—Mais à quoi pensais-tu Bella ? l'intérieur de ma bouche t'es interdite. Tu le savais.

—Tu n'avais qu'à pas ouvrir la bouche. Comment ma langue peut savoir que c'est interdit si tu l'invite.

—Passons à la suite ça calmera tes ardeurs ma belle. N'oublie pas que j'ai un bon odorat.

En disant ces paroles, son regard cibla mon intimité. Confuse, je retournais à table et lui alla chercher la suite.

—Ronde des desserts sanglants. Une idée ?

—Je vais encore dire des bêtises.

Il me déposa l'assiette devant moi. Dessus, je pouvais voir des petits desserts, tous avec une prédominance rouge. Que c'était mignon. Je regardais mon assiette sans savoir par quoi commencer.

—Arrête de bouder. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur malgré qu'il m'ait montré une nouvelle fois, son côté lunatique. Ça allait être dur de le faire craquer. Il attrapa la première pâtisserie et l'apporta à ma bouche. Essuyant de ses doigts la crème fouettée que j'avais au coin de la bouche. A chaque pâtisserie, il s'approchait un peu plus de moi. L'écoulement entre mes cuisses repris de plus belle et ça le faisait sourire.

—Veux-tu connaitre la suite, mon aimée ?

—Car ce n'est pas fini ? je dois encore subir un autre plat.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sa carapace commençait-elle à se fissurer ?

—Bella, as-tu déjà entendu parler de romantisme ?

—Il me semble que j'ai lu un livre là dessus.

—Passons à la suite ma douce : Duo sur Paillasse. Que j'aurais le plaisir de partager avec toi.

D'un geste, il tira les rideaux du lit et s'y allongea semblant m'attendre. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps car j'étais déjà sur lui, mes deux genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin quant à mes mains, elles encadraient son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir besoin de lire dans les pensées pour voir que je brûlais de l'intérieur et qu'une spirale de sensations s'était emparée de mon être. Il ne bougea pas, me laissant ainsi les commandes. J'avais ouvert sa chemise et embrassait son torse marmoréen. Je savais qu'il aimait ça, mes lèvres sur son corps. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas qu'il me repousse. Je l'observais pour voir s'il avait des signes extérieurs à une quelconque montée de venin, j'avais un doute.

—Tu ne vas pas m'arrêter ? lui demandais-je

—Déshabille-toi et vite.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que j'étais déjà en nue. J'étais maintenant assise à califourchon sur son torse nu.

—Gourmande, l'odeur était déjà alléchante mais sentir tes sécrétions sur ma peau …

J'allais y arriver, il ne m'avait pas encore repoussé. La seule chose à laquelle je devais penser, était de respirer. Pourvu qu'il ne me rejette pas, de toute façon j'avais un plan de repli. Ça devrait bientôt être la fin. Il caressait mes seins, j'adorais quand il faisait ça, mais j'avais rarement plus. Il titilla la pointe de mes tétons qui étaient si durs, les léchait un à un. Il empaumait à pleine main mon sein pour le cajoler

—Caresse-moi mon amour. Lui dis-je.

—C'est ce que je fais déjà, cela ne te plais pas ?

Je basculais mon buste vers l'arrière, lui présentant ainsi mon intimité luisante de désir.

—Non… caresse mon entrejambe.

L'une de ses mains se dirigea vers ma féminité. J'écartais les cuisses afin de faciliter sa manœuvre. Je sentais ses doigts froids et ça me faisait vibrer car je n'avais jamais connu ça. Il était le premier à toucher cette partie de mon corps. J'allais bientôt devenir une femme. Être vraiment sa femme, j'en étais si heureuse. Il me titillait le clito avec son pouce et caressait mes plis avec ses autres doigts. Les grandes lèvres, puis les petites. Il jouait sur l'entrée de mon vagin sans pour autant y pénétrer. C'était aussi bon que douloureux, j'avais trop envie. De mon coté je bougeais mon bassin afin d'amplifier ses caresses divines.

—Tu es si douce, si chaude, si humide. Le froid ne semble pas te gêner.

—Non c'est si agréable, continue.

—Je continue mais penses à respirer.

Ma respiration était erratique et hors de contrôle.

—Bien. Comment vas-tu réagir à ça ?

Un doigt dans mon antre charnel, je me cambre, j'aime. Deux, je crois que c'est le bon chiffre. Il fait des mouvements de va et viens en moi, tout en continuant de faire tourner son pouce sur mon clitoris.

—Embrasse-le, pitié ! lèche-moi. Mon amour, je t'en supplie fais-moi jouir.

—Je ne peux pas mon amour, j'ai du mal à contenir mon venin.

—Fais-le ou je te forcerais.

—J'ai une idée, laisse toi faire.

Il me fit basculer sur le dos, il n'eu pas besoin de m'ouvrir les cuisses. Sa bouche descendit le long de mon corps et il se présentait devant mon sexe. Je sentais un souffle froid courir sur mon clitoris, sur mes lèvres, j'en voulais plus. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements, je l'entendais grogner de satisfaction.

—Oui, comme ça c'est si bon. Continue.

Il arrivait à se maîtriser c'était si bon, il allait tenir sa promesse, j'en étais sure maintenant. Désormais, c'étaient trois doigts qui jouaient en moi, j'étais sur le point de pleurer.

—J'en veux plus Edward, beaucoup plus.

—Et que penses-tu de ça ?

Avec le pouce de son autre main, il commençait à caresser la voie interdite. C'est à ce moment que je vins pour la première fois. J'étais de plus en plus humide, je dégoulinais littéralement. C'est à ce moment que je sentis sa langue me goûter. Ce fut bon mais trop rapide, il avait sûrement peur de me blesser.

—Tu as bon goût, cette substance est si délicate. Mais je ne peux en abuser.

Il remontait vers moi tout en parsemant mon corps de doux baisers. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je me noyais dans ses yeux noirs d'encre mais surtout reflétant son désir.

—Edward continue.

—Bella, mon amour. Le jour est venu, si je te fais mal dis-le moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin honorer ma femme.

—Je suis prête.

Oui, j'étais prête et je ne pouvais pas attendre. Doucement, oui très doucement je sentis sa verge entrer en moi. Douloureux ? Oui ce fut douloureux. Ses doigts avaient pourtant préparé le chemin.

—Aie

—Tu as mal, tu veux que j'arrête ?

—C'est normal mon amour, je suis vierge. Continue, doucement.

Il fut d'une douceur extrême, je commençais à apprécier et il me semblait que lui aussi. Je sentais qu'il devait augmenter le rythme. Mon bassin venait à la rencontre de ses poussées plus rapides. Il comprit et accéléra son mouvement. Il me retourna comme une crêpe afin que je me retrouve à quatre pattes. Il rentra à nouveau en moi et labourait mon intérieur. Puis ce fut si rapide, je sentis naître dans mon ventre une sensation plus forte que précédemment. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur venant de mon bas ventre et inondant tout mon corps. Mon vagin se contractait sur son membre. Il le sentait j'en étais sure. Puis, je fus prise de spasmes, j'étais transportée au loin. Je retombais à moitié inanimée sur le lit.

—Bella ? Bella ? comment vas-tu ?

—Ça va mon amour je suis si bien, merci.

Oui j'étais bien, j'avais enfin eu un de mes buts. J'allais demander le deuxième. Je me retournais sur le dos, lui avait gardé la pose.

—Mords-moi et transforme-moi.

Il était encore sur moi et sa réponse fut sans équivoque.

—Non, pas maintenant. Laisse-moi profiter encore un peu de ton corps d'humaine, peut-être arriverais-je à te faire jouir encore ce soir ?

—Oui mon amour, prends-moi à nouveau.

Je n'en resterais pas là, j'avais ma botte secrète.

J'avais mis mes genoux contre mes oreilles, il entra en moi avec force. J'avais son sexe en entier en moi. A chaque coup il la sortait entièrement pour la rentrer avec toujours plus de force.

— Bella, oh Bella. C'est si bon.

Voila c'était le moment, il était trop concentré pour comprendre ce qui allait se dérouler sous peu. J'attrapais le coupe-papier que j'avais caché sous l'oreiller et sans hésitation je me fis une grande entaille dans le cou. Je n'avais pas encore lâché la lame que je sentis ses dents se planter dans mon cou, son venin parcourir mon corps et mon sang aspiré de mes veines. J'aurais voulu protester mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me rappelai que son venin en était le coupable. Je sentais couler mon sang le long de mon cou. J'entendais la succion que faisait la bouche d'Edward. C'était incroyable et j'avais l'impression que j'allais encore jouir, mais je m'enfonçais dans l'inconscience. Puis le noir.

POV EDWARD

Ce fut si rapide, j'étais en transe et au moment où je sentis son sang, je lui ai sauté à la gorge. J'ai bu encore et encore, mon sexe toujours en elle, ce qui rendait l'extase plus forte. Elle gémissait encore et ça me boostait deux fois plus jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre. Son corps était maintenant inerte mais malgré tout je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'étais transcendé, incontrôlable. J'avais déjà gouté à son sang, mais il semblait encore meilleur, comme si le désir l'avait pimenté.

—Arrête ! lâche-la. C'était Alice. Jazz appelle les autres.

Je me dégageais de notre étreinte sexuelle, lui recouvris le bas du corps et remis mon pantalon. J'étais maintenant à genoux sur le lit a coté de ma belle. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, son regard mort semblait me regarder. Le plus dur c'est qu'il y avait encore un sourire sur ses lèvres. J'entendais parler enfin hurler Alice à mon encontre.

—Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je l'aimais moi, c'était ma meilleure amie et tu l'as tué. Lâche-moi jazz, je vais le frapper. Je vais l'aider à la rejoindre. Lâche-moi, il n'avait pas le droit, non pas le droit.

—Lâche-la jazz, Je suis prêt.

Jasper ne disait rien mais il était choqué, lui aussi appréciait Bella et avait hâte qu'elle devienne véritablement une des nôtres. Il ne comprenait pas.

Les draps avaient pris une teinte rouge sur le lit, celui que j'avais acheté pour elle. Il y avait plein de sang sur sa poitrine, je le touchais du bout des doigts. Puis je mis ma tête au creux de ses seins, le sang maculait ma joue et mes cheveux. Je me rappelais, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas tué ce premier jour en biologie, avant de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Jasper avait enfin lâché ma sœur mais au lieu de se jeter sur moi comme une folle, elle s'approcha avec précaution.

—Je suis désolée. Je n'ai vu que trop tard. Elle me connaissait trop bien et a su comment y arriver.

—Ne parle pas au passé.

—Elle est morte Edward, c'est fini. Edward, non je ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas te supprimer.

—J'ai failli Alice, je ne peux pas continuer cette mascarade comme si de ne rien n'était.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, collée contre mon corps, je lui chantais sa berceuse.

Carlisle était arrivé.

—Edward, mon compagnon, mon frère, mon fils tu dois lâcher Bella.

—Non. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

—Si Alice nous l'a raconté. C'était un risque et tu le savais et elle aussi. Elle t'a poussé à bout, tu n'avais aucun moyen de faire autrement.

—Tu n'as pas le droit, ce n'est pas elle la coupable. Carlisle aide-moi.

—Je t'aiderais, dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

—Non. Cria Alice. Il veut que tu termines ton travail, celui que tu as commencé en 1918. Il veut que tu l'achèves. Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère, non je ne veux pas. Je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin des temps.

—Si c'est ce qu'il veut, il l'aura.

—Merci. Lui dis-je.

Il m'emmena dehors, me rassura sur le fait que ça ira plus vite que la transformation. Je fermais les yeux comme il me l'avait demandé. Je sentis ma tête se détacher, les bras, les jambes, je finissais en pièces détachées. Je restais stoïque. Puis cette douce chaleur, mon incinération. J'avais tué ma femme et sûrement détruit ma famille. J'eus l'impression que je quittais enfin mon corps pour mieux la retrouver. Puis le noir.


End file.
